With the popularization of the Internet and modification of position information related laws, location based service (LBS) related industries are activated. Devices using the LBS include a vehicle navigation system which measures a current location of a vehicle or guides a route to a destination.
To judge the negligence in an accident occurring when a vehicle stops or runs, objective data is needed in many cases. Accordingly, a vehicle black box capable of providing the objective data is used and the number of vehicles equipped with the black has recently increased.
Images captured by the vehicle black box are used only to acquire information about car accidents. However, the images captured by the vehicle black box need to be used in various fields because the images include various information about roads.